secrets conjugaux
by shino77
Summary: Les secrets de la vie de Brad...Alors qu'il traverses une dure épreuve épaulé par Mike, Brad va se retrouver plongé dans un passée qu'il aurait voulut oublier.
1. Chapter 1

Cette soirée inoubliable….

Chapitre 1

Réunion entre amis

Il faisait une chaleur d'enfer en ce mois d'aout et Mike se demandait s'il n'allait pas piquer une tête dans sa piscine avant de dîner. Il s'ennuyait ferme depuis hier, en fait depuis qu'Anna avait pris l'avion pour un voyage avec son éditrice à Seattle. Il aurait voulu l'accompagner mais c'était un voyage professionnel et il ne voulait pas interférer dans la carrière de sa femme. Son absence devait durer une semaine, on était samedi et il ne savait pas quoi faire de son week end...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour goûter l'eau, il entendit sonner à la porte. Avec un soupir de frustration il traversa la véranda pour faire le tour de la maison et surprendre le visiteur. Lorsqu'il reconnut ses invités, il sourit malicieusement et s'approcha à pas de loup, se cacha derrière sa voiture garer sur l'allée devant le garage et s'avança le plus prés possible du perron. Il vit Brad enfoncer sa casquette et l'entendit soupirer bruyamment.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il fout?

-Il doit être occupé, il va pas tarder... Rob était toujours patient.

-On sonne encore une fois après on s'en va!

-Pourquoi es tu si pressé?

-J'ai faim et j'ai rien mangé depuis que je me suis levé!!

-Mais il est 19h!

-Je VIENS de me lever...dit Brad.

Mike sourit plus largement: il allait aider Brad à se réveiller... En se courbant un maximum il alla chercher le tuyau d'arrosage déjà branché prés de la porte du garage. Il le déroula doucement, il avait du mal à ne pas rire et heureusement la conversation de Brad et Rob couvait ses bruits. Il prit le tuyau et retourna prés de la voiture, il en fit le tour et c'est là que Rob se retourna vivement et le vit...Mike était à quelques mètres le tuyau dans les mains. Croyant que Rob allait le dénoncer il s'apprêtait à reposer le tuyau lorsqu'il vi Rob lui tourner le dos pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc sous le perron, laissant ainsi Brad seul devant la porte. Celui-ci sonnait de manière continue à la porte en marmonnant:

- Voila on veut lui faire plaisir...aller manger entre potes...pas qu'il déprime sans Anna...s'en fout...j'ai la dalle...

Mike avança plus vite et arriva sur la première marche. Il actionna le tuyau et le dirigea sur le dos de Brad. En sentant le jet d'eau glacé sur son dos Brad hurla de surprise en se tournant vers Mike permettant à celui ci de lui mouillé le torse. Mike et Rob éclatèrent de rire en le voyant se tortiller pour échapper au jet d'eau.

Au bout de quelques secondes hilarantes Mike éteignit l'eau:

-Alors? Tu as toujours faim? Parvint-il à articuler malgré le rire qui l'étranglait.

-Tu te crois drôle ? Rugit Brad tous dégoulinant devant la porte.

-Trop marrant….lui répondit Rob en souriant les yeux encore rougis d'avoir pleuré de rire.

En voyant ses amis si ravis de leur blague, Brad lâcha un soupir amusé.

-Bon alors, bande de crétins ? Je ne peux pas aller au resto comme ça !! dit-il en montrant ses habits dégoulinant d'eau.

-Quel est le problème ? dit Mike d'un air innocent

-Allez les gars on va se commander à manger et rester là OK ? proposa Rob.

Mike et Brad acquiescèrent et tous trois entrèrent chez Mike. Ils s'installèrent au bord de la piscine où Brad put enlever son t-shirt pour l'étendre sur un transat

-Beurk ! Tu veux nous couper l'appétit ? Ironisa Mike

-La faute à qui ? Rétorqua Brad

Après que Mike soit allé chercher trois bières, ils s'allongèrent sur les transats et regardèrent le coucher du soleil.

-Au fait les mecs, ce n'est pas que ça me plait pas mais qu'est ce que vous venait faire là ? Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ?

-On s'est dit que tu devais t'ennuyer sans Anna…C'était l'occasion d'une soirée entre nous sans nos nanas ça fait un bout de temps…Lui expliqua Rob.

Mike sourit intérieurement, il avait vraiment des amis formidables…

-Ca te suffis pas que l'on passe des mois ensemble en tournée ? demanda Brad

-Vous êtes mes amis, et on n'a pas besoin d'attendre le boulot pour se voir…

Mike regardait la piscine en se disant que Rob avait raison, ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés entre mecs et en dehors du travail.

-C'est quoi le programme ? S'enquit-il.

-On a prévu d'aller au….commença Rob

-D'abord on MANGE imposa Brad.

-Oui, oui confirma Rob. Désolé monsieur le dormeur ! De toute façon on attend les autres….

-Ha oui ? Qui ça ? Questionna Mike de plus en plus intrigué par tous ces mystères

- Tu verras, ils ne vont pas tarder ! répondit calmement Rob en terminant sa bière. Il prit son téléphone portable et demanda : Alors Brad qu'est ce que tu veux pour dîner ?

-Tortillas ! répondit celui-ci sans hésitation.

-Va pour du mexicain, murmura Mike.

Rob s'éloigna pour passer la commande. Mike soupira de bien être, il était heureux en compagnie de ses amis et avait hâte de voir ce qu'ils préparaient.

-Qu'est ce que tu as à soupirer comme un bébé ? demanda Brad en se tournant vers Mike.

-Rien de spéciale….Alors BBB qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Rien de spéciale…tout roule …On n'a pas à se plaindre hein ? Qui l'aurait crut au lycée que l'on serait si heureux ?

Mike rit.

-Mais tout le monde Brad…On n'était pas des âmes torturées ou des gens à problèmes…

-C'est vrais….Mais aussi heureux je veux dire….On a tous ce qu'il nous faut.

Mike sourit à son ami d'enfance sans rien dire, il le comprenait comme toujours. Il lui semblait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, ils avaient passée leur adolescence ensemble, partager leur rêves de gosses dans leur chambre…ils se disaient tout sans gêne et sans hypocrisie. Mike savait que lorsque Brad parlait aussi sérieusement ce n'était pas pour rien et il attendait patiemment la suite, sans douter que son ami ne tarderait pas à lui annoncer la suite. Brad finit sa bière et entra jeter la bouteille dans la poubelle de la cuisine, Mike le suivit à l'intérieur. Il voyait que son ami était fatigué, les cernes sous ses yeux étaient nettement visibles et ses habits étaient froissés, ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlé (mais même Mike n'aurait pu dire si c'était par manque de soin ou leur état naturel).

-Tu veux des vêtements de rechanges ? Questionna Mike.

-Nan c'est presque sec…dit Brad en s'asseyant à la cuisine.

-Tu es sur ? Tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas.

-Je t'ai dit nan ! J'ai besoin de rien ! S'emporta Brad en tournant le dos à Mike.

Celui-ci s'approcha de son ami et lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

-Dis-moi…

A peine ses mots furent-ils prononcer qu'il vit les épaules de Brad secoué de sanglots silencieux. Mike ne comprenait pas cette tristesse et encore moins le fait que son ami lui ait caché jusqu'alors son état de détresse…Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, et Brad se calma rapidement, il se prit la tête entre les mains et ne prononça pas un mot. Mike décida de faire un premier pas :

-Tu sais que je suis là pour toi et que je peux tout entendre ? dit-il doucement.

-Je le sais, mais ce sont mes problèmes et je n'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer avec eux…

-Arrête de faire le fier et déballe ce que tu as sur le cœur ! Lui intima Mike.

Brad hésita un moment…

-C'est Elisa….Elle….Brad était plus que bouleversé et cherchait ses mots.

-Continue. Murmura Mike

-Elle est partie de la maison. Lâcha Brad sans oser regarder son interlocuteur.

Mike était estomaqué. Il ne comprenait pas les raisons de ce départ. Elisa s'était toujours montrer discrète et soucieuse de préserver leur bonheur conjugale, ce couple semblait solide et heureux il y'a encore quelques semaines lorsqu'il les avaient vu à une soirée privée.

- Que s'est-il passer ? Où est-elle ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Je n'en sais rien…elle me manque…elle est partie comme ça du jour au lendemain, elle a fait ses valises pendant que j'étais en studio…Ca fait trois semaines !

-Trois semaines ? Et tu n'en à rien dit à personne, même pas à moi ? Mai qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? s'indigna Mike.

-C'est pas le moment de faire un scandale ! Je n'étais pas en mesure d'en parler ! Et parler de quoi ? Ca fait trois semaines que je me creuse la tête pour trouver une logique à tout ça….Je me dis qu'elle va surement revenir….Ne le dis à personne s'il te plait ! Je vais dire qu'elle est chez ses parents…

Mike regarda son ami et soupira :

-Très bien…mais je veux que tu viennes…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car on frappait à la porte et il entendit des hurlements et des sifflements. Avant même d'ouvrir il savait qui était arrivé.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Début de soirée

A peine Mike eut il ouvert la porte qu'on lui sauter dans les bras.

-« Hey Mike ! Ca fait plaisir ! Et on arrive au bon moment il y a le livreur avec nous !

En effet, au dessus de l'épaule de Chester, Mike pouvait voir le livreur entre Phoenix et son frère Jayson.

-Entrez vite ! Les invita Mike (bien qu'il remarqua que Chaz s'était déjà servit une bière). Il régla le livreur et apporta les sacs à la cuisine. Il vit que tous le monde s'étaient installés dans le salon, Rob le rejoignit pour tout servir sur des plateaux.

-Tu as commandé pour un régiment ! Tu finiras le reste…

-Oh mais on attend encore du monde. Dit Rob l'air de rien.

Mike se tourna vers Rob

-Maintenant dis moi la vérité, cette soirée entre mecs, c'est vraiment pour moi ?

Rob le regarda calmement et alla fermer la porte de la cuisine

-Tu as vu comme il est…Il faut lui changer les idées et lui faire admettre qu'elle est partie, il faut qu'il l'oublie.

-Qu'il l'oubli ? Mais attend ! C'est peut être qu'un break…

-C'est pas qu'une pause, elle est partie et elle ne reviendra pas ! lui dit Rob en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Et comment tu le sais ? Qu'elle ne reviendra pas et même qu'elle est partie de la maison ?

Un peu mal à l'aise Rob répondit :

-C'est Vanessa qui me l'a dit.

Mike ne se souvenait pas qu'Elisa et Vanessa fussent si proches, mais peut être qu'Elisa avait voulue se confier à quelqu'un d'impartiale…

-Alors tu sais pourquoi elle est partie ?

Rob rougit violemment.

-Nan je n'en sais rien…

-Tu en es sur ?

-Oui ! Maintenant je vais servir tous ca…

Mike trouvait ça louche, mais il se raisonna en se disant qu'il était encore sous le choc du départ d'Elisa. Il alla prendre des boissons dans le frigo et entra au salon. Il vit avec surprise que Joe les avaient rejoints.

-Alors ca y'est ? On est au complet ? demanda Mike

-Je crois ouais ! Et dit donc vous avez commandé pour deux personnes ? S'indigna Joe.

Mike ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, même s'il s'inquiétait pour son ami, il avait décidé d'offrir une bonne soirée à Brad.

-On mange et après Brad ? Tu as prévus quoi ?

Celui-ci avait la bouche pleine et répondit

-Onf fa s'eclasé tfa fhoir !

-OK ! Mais où ?

-Surprise !

Mike décida de ne pas insister. Il se servit et commença à diner.

-Ca fait du bien hein ? De se voir entre nous, sans les filles… dit Chaz.

-C'est sur ! confirma Phoenix ce soir, pas de baby sitting…dit il en soupirant d'aise.

-Ha ! On ne connaît pas tous ça, tu l'oublie ? demanda jayson.

-Nan mais ça viendra ! Profitez-en tant que vous pouvez ! Dit Chaz.

-Moi j'en ai assez de profiter. Je suis pressé d'être père murmura Mike.

-Bah ! Ca va venir, et plus vite que tu ne le crois. Le rassura Chester.

Mike hocha la tête, ce n'était pas la soirée pour parler de son désir d'enfant. Surtout qu'il voyait Brad se rembrunir de plus en plus. Soudain, il eut une idée, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait prévu Brad pour la suite, mais il était sur qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça !

-Hey les mecs !! dit il avec un sourire malicieux…Vous vous souvenez comment on avait fêté le succès de notre premier album ?

-Nan ! dit Jayson en souriant.

-Haaaaa ! Je me souviens de cette merveilleuse soirée….le paradis sur terre… soupira Chester en fermant les yeux, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'un club encore plus agréable avait ouvert au centre ville… lui dit Mike.

Chester bondit sur ces pieds

-Ho ouais ! On y va tous de suite ! On va le tester !

Tous le monde avait l'air d'accord. Ils allaient y faire un tour, juste histoire de voir s'il était vraiment bien…Mais Brad n'avait pas l'air emballé.

-Faut que je vous rappelle qu'on est tous casé ? Les gronda t il.

-Ne - Fait pas ton timide ! On va tromper personne, on ne va même pas les toucher ! lui dit Chester en enfilant sa veste.

Phoenix et Joe hochèrent la tête.

-Brad ! Viens on fait rien de mal ! Tu n'as qu'à appeler Elisa pour lui demander la permission ! Ironisa Jayson.

Et tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Brad, Rob et Mike. Contre toute attente Brad se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Vous avez raison ! Ce soir on se lâche !

-Euh ouais, mais pas trop BBB ! Plaisanta Joe.

Tout le monde sorti sur le perron. Chester alluma une cigarette et demanda quels voitures ils prendraient. Mike pris les opérations en main.

-On va prendre mon 4x4 et la voiture de Rob.

-Pourquoi pas ma voiture de sport ? Elle est toute neuve ! protesta Chaz

-Sans vouloir te vexer, Rob et moi on a plus de chance de rester sobre…

-Ok ! Vu sous cet angle, ça me plait ! Ce soir c'est la fiesta ! cria Chaz

-Chhhhhhhut ! Tu va gêner les voisins !

-On y va !! hurla Chester sans faire attention à la remarque de son ami.

Ils se séparent dans les voitures : Jayson, Joe et Phoenix avec Rob et Brad et Chester avec Mike. Mike dépassa Rob pour le guider jusqu'à la fameuse boite.

-Alors les mecs ? Comment ça va ? Les amours ?

Mike leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi Chester mettait toujours les pieds dans le plat ?

-Ca va ! mentit Brad, la routine…

-Faut faire attention à la routine mon pote ! Crois en mon divorce ! Plaisanta Chester.

-Ouais, je note. Murmura Brad

-Ca m'étonnes que tu ais accepté si vite de faire un tour dans cette boîte…Je me souviens la dernière fois on a dû t'y trainer ! Dit Chester en riant.

-J'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir, et on change tous, je ne vois pas le mal à prendre du plaisir à voir des filles se déshabiller…

- Je ne vais pas te contredire ! Ca va être super !

Mike sourit en regardant la route, il n'avait pas douté que Chester serait partant, quand il était question de filles ou d'activités sexy, Chester était toujours d'attaque.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Luxure

Le trajet se déroula tranquillement, la circulation était plutôt fluide, Mike jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était 21h30. Dans le rétroviseur, Il s'assura que Rob le suivait toujours et remarqua que Brad était pensif. Il regardait par la fenêtre comme une âme en peine, et Chazy, assis à ses cotés à l'avant, était trop occupé à triturer la radio pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Conduire permettait à Mike de réfléchir sereinement à la situation et à tous les secrets qui l'entourait. Il était presque certain que Rob savait quelque chose, son attitude était extrêmement inhabituelle, Mike n'avait jamais vu son ami être aussi mal à l'aise que lorsqu'ils étaient dans la cuisine. Rob savait où était Elisa et la raison de son départ, Mike avait décidé de lui faire cracher le morceau ce soir par n'importe quel moyen. Il ressentait la détresse de Brad et ne comprenait pas l'inactivité et les silences de Rob, pour lui, rien n'excusait cette attitude. Rob connaissait Brad depuis presque aussi longtemps que lui, une forte amitié les liait, alors pourquoi faire souffrir Brad ?

« -Alors Brad ? Prêt à t'éclater ? Demande Mike.

-J'attend que ça…soupira Brad.

-Ouaou Brad ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu si enthousiaste !!Il faut que tu me dises ce que tu as pris ! Plaisanta Chester. Mike décida de ne pas poursuivre la discussion, de toute façon ils étaient arrivés.

Mike s'engagea dans le parking souterrain qui garantissait l'anonymat des clients de la boite. Un ami lui avait parlé de cet endroit, mais Mike n'aurait pas pensé y aller aussi vite où même y aller tous court. C'était la seule activité qui pouvait réveiller Brad, car il savait que ces activités l'indignaient plus qu'autre chose, il était sûr que Brad allait passer la soirée à les raisonner et à s'inquiétait, donc il n'aura pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Mike pensait aussi que cet endroit lui permettrait de tirer les vers du nez à Rob après quelques verres celui-ci aura la langue plus libre. Son ami lui avait dit que c'était le meilleur bar de strip tease de Los Angeles, que la clientèle était d'élite, que c'était discret et élégant. Il avait également mentionné des salons privés avec des hôtesses, mais Mike l'avait arrêté en lui disant que ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Mike trouva une place dans le parking et tous le monde sortit de la voiture, ils attendirent les quatre autres devant la porte qui menait à l'étage. Son ami n'avait pas mentit, ils furent accueillis par une jeune fille habillée de manière très professionnelle (un tailleur noir) dans une atmosphère raffinée. Il y'avait une épaisse moquette magenta au sol, les murs étaient tendus de noir et gris dans un décor plutôt gothique. Ils étaient dans le hall et l'ambiance y était déjà sensuelle.

-Avez-vous réservé une table messieurs ? S'inquiéta la réceptionniste.

Ils se regardèrent un peu mal à l'aise, sauf Chester qui s'avança au devant de la jeune fille.

-Non, non aucune réservation, par contre vous auriez surement quelque chose de spéciale à nous proposer ? Dit-il en tendant un billet de 100 dollars.

La jeune fille leur sourit et les mena à la salle, elle les installa dans une alcôve situé à l'écart des tables et dans laquelle personne ne pouvait les voir. Elle leur promis de leur envoyer une serveuse et s'en alla.

-Tu as assuré Chester ! Le félicita Joe, j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous virer ! Ajouta t il en lui tapant à l'épaule.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux mon petit Joe, c'est mon charisme naturel, ça les rend toute folles.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt ton compte en banque ? Se moqua Jay.

-Ne sois pas jaloux…Ca t'arrivera un jour, lui répondit Chaz avec un regard compatissant.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement et une séduisante serveuse vint prendre la commande. Mike remarqua que la salle était à moitié pleine et demanda à la jeune femme si le spectacle avait commencé.

-Non Monsieur, vous êtes dans la salle de première clase où le show ne débute qu'à 22h30.

-Dans la salle de première classe ? S'inquiéta Rob.

-Oui. Il y'en a trois ici. Première, seconde, et troisième leur expliqua la femme. (Qui s'appelait Elli d'après le badge qu'elle portait sur son bustier en dentelle).

-Très bien, dit Chester, et qu'a-t-elle de spéciale cette salle ?

-Hey bien, messieurs toutes les filles que vous allez voir sont les plus belles de Los Angeles et sont toutes de vraies danseuses professionnelles, de plus elles sont aussi des call girls et peuvent vous accompagner après leur show si vous et elles êtes d''accord bien sûr…Les renseigna t elle avec un sourire complice. Sur ce, elle s'en alla chercher les boissons.

-C'est intéressant, mais bon personne ne va pouvoir profiter de cette invitation…remarque Phoenix.

-C'est pas grave, le plaisir de savoir qu'elles sont accessibles permettra de mieux apprécier le spectacle. Dit Chaz.

-T'es pas possible ! Si Talinda savait ! S'emporta Brad

-Ca va…J'ai rien fait de condamnable, et oui si elle savait où on est elle me tuerait….de pas l'avoir emmené avec nous, on est pareil et quand je rentrerai je lui raconterais tous…Toi par contre je ne suis pas sûre que tu fasses de même avec Elisa !

Rob toussota, et Brad se renfrogna dans la banquette, il avait décidé de ne pas jeter un seul regard à la scéne.

-De toute façon, tous le monde dira à sa compagne où on a été, c'est une soirée entre amis, ça n'a rien de malsain ou honteux. Affirma Mike.

Tous le monde acquiesça, leurs femmes étaient compréhensives et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ce genre de sortis (même si la dernière fois relevait d'il ya quelques années). La serveuse revint avec les verres et leur annonça que la première danse commençait dans 10mn. Brad prit sa chope de biére, se cramponna à elle, et ne releva pas la tête. Les autres ne remarquèrent rien et Chaz bu son premier verre de vodka.

-Je te préviens ! Tu n'en aura pas plus que trois ! lui fi remarquer Rob

-Ok maman ! De toute façon j'ai envie de rester lucide pour les danses.

-Tu as besoin de réfléchir pendant qu'elles se dandinent ? Dit Brad

-Brad, Brad, Brad, c'est de l'art, il faut savoir l'apprécier….

Brad préféra se taire de peur d'entrer dans une polémique.

Soudain, les lumières se tamisèrent et la scène (de petite taille, proche du public, avec une barre au milieu et un écran de cinéma dans le fond) s'illumina. Une douce musique de blues se fit entendre, une silhouette en peignoir noire était allongée au bord de l'estrade, la capuche sur la tête, dans une position lascive et désinvolte.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Souvenirs oubliés

Elle n'avait pas bougé mais était déjà envoutante, Brad avait remarqué le silence de ses amis et ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête pour voir ce qui faisait cet effet. Il fut impressionné par cette ombre au bord de l'estrade, au bord du vide, qui avait dénoué son peignoir tout en gardant sa capuche. Entre les pans légèrement écartés il pouvait admirée une peau caramel, la jeune fille ne portait sous son peignoir qu'un boxer ivoire. Au rythme de la musique, il la vit se mettre sur le dos et hausser doucement les fesses pour retirer le cordon. Elle le prit entre ses mains et se caressa le long du corps avec. Brad était fasciné par cette suavité qui émanait d'elle.

Elle rejeta le cordon et sépara complètement les pans, Brad pouvait maintenant voir son corps de face, les courbe de sa poitrine, le creux de son ventre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce corps lui était familier, cette manière de bouger…Tous ça lui rappelait un fantasme, le désir d'une fille, une époque lointaine…Il la vit s'agenouiller pour s'étirer jusque la barre comme un chaton noir. Dos au public elle fit glisser l'habit en dévoilant de longues boucles noires comme l'ébène et un boxer en dentelle claire…elle glissa lascivement le long de la barre et Brad était comme hypnotisé, tous ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle se retourne, qu'il puisse voir son visage. Mike avait remarqué l'état de son ami et s'en amusait un peu, il le voyait muet comme un carpe et les yeux en flamme, pourtant cette fille n'avait rien de spéciale…Elle resta dos au public durant tous le show, bien qu'elle ait fait mine d'enlever son sous vêtement, elle ne le fit pas.

La musique cessa, elle enfila son peignoir et fit une révérence au public (un public qui l'acclamait pour la plupart, mais avec quelques mécontents, qui aurait voulu voir plus que sa poitrine de face ou son dos). Elle se releva le sourire aux lèvres, et Mike put entendre un hoquet de surprise venant de Brad. Il le regarda et fut troublé par la pâleur de son ami, enfin c'était vrai que la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue n'était pas très jolie mais, pas de quoi s'en rendre malade…La tête haute et le regard fière elle sortie de scène. La salle se ralluma en attendant le prochain spectacle.

Brad descendit d'une traite le verre de vodka de Chaz.

-Hey ! Mon vieux, laisse ça aux grands tu veux…En plus tu n'aimes pas ça, elle t'a chauffée à ce point là ? Demanda Chaz.

Brad ne répondit pas, Mike s'inquiéta car Brad ne buvait jamais d'alcools forts, et il avait l'air perturbé.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie…Dommage pour son visage, fit remarquer Joe.

-On n'a pas vu grand-chose, regretta Chaz, mais je dirai que cette cicatrice lui donne un coté sexy, fragile et mystérieux…

La conversation cessa lorsque la seconde danse continua, une danse plutôt dynamique où la danseuse étonna par ses acrobaties. La dernière danse s'acheva dans un nu intégral et Chester fut ravi.

Au moment de prendre congé il était minuit et demi, les garçons descendirent au parking, il fallut soutenir Jay pas mal éméché et Mike s'occupa de faire monter son frère dans sa voiture. Au moment de se répartir, Rob lui demanda où était Brad. Mike fut sidéré, il l'avait vu quitter la table avec eux, mais ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu dans l'escalier (il était trop occupé à prendre soin de Jay).

-Merde ! Je n'en sais rien !

-Ecoute, je vais l'appeler sur son téléphone, OK ?

-Ok.

Mike s'était trompé, il avait cru que Brad s'était calmé, il ne l'avait pas entendu durant les danses, il s'était dit que tout allez bien pour l'instant….Et voila qu'il disparaissait ! Rob lui tendit son portable :

-Tiens, apparemment il ne veut parler qu'a toi…lui dit il perplexe.

Mike prit le téléphone et s'éloigna un peu.

-Hey ! Mon pote ! où es tu ?

-Ecoute, je vais me promener un peu, histoire de décompresser d'accord ?

Mike n'en croyais pas un mot. Mais Brad était un grand garçon.

-Ok ! Mais je t'appelle demain pour m'assurer que ça va, si tu ne réponds pas je passe chez toi ! Si tu n'y es pas j'appelle les flics !

Brad rit doucement

-Pas de soucis !

-A demain, fais gaffes à toi.

-A demain.

Mike éteignit et rejoint les autres, qui attendaient déjà dans les voitures. Il alla rendre son portable à Rob et entra dans sa voiture où l'attendait Jay allongé ivre mort sur la banquette arrière et Chester devant en train de trifouiller son portable. Il mit le contact et suivit Rob sur la route qui menait chez lui.

- Tu ne peux pas lâcher ton portable ? demanda t il à Chaz.

-Je regarde mes vidéos…

-C'est pas vrais ! Tu as filmé les danses !

-Et quoi ? Faut bien que Talinda s'inspire quelque part nan ?

- Heu…Je ne veux pas tous connaître de ta vie intime….

-Si tu veux je te les envoie….

-Non ! Ca va aller !

Mike s'arrêta à un feu rouge et pensa à Brad, tout d'un coup il remarqua qu'au téléphone, il avait eu l'air soulagé (il avait même rit de manière insouciante)…Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour connaître la fin de sa soirée et espérait que son état d'esprit aurait amélioré. Ce soir, il s'occupait de Rob.


End file.
